Pridor Mall Rescue
The ' Pridor Mall Rescue ' was a battle between The Elite Force and The Other Side in which the head of the other side held a mall full of civilian men, women, and Children hostage in order to suede The Elite Force to the other side. Background The Other Side took over a civilian mall in order to lure The Elite Force in to a trap where one of there top agents would use her capabilities as a Sound Bender to manipulate them into joining the other side as Anna Everson informed them that they would not willingly come. So in the early mall hours undercover Other Side Agents arrived on site to prepare for the mission. Scoping out good places to hold people hostage the started the mission. One group of other side agents used paralysis guns to paralyze the civilians while another group resorted to the usual methods. Eventually the mall was under the control of The Other Side and the head of the other side arrived with his wife and daughter. The group went over the plan again. However they where unaware that Howie a Omnicounter/Precog hybrid was already aware of there plan and informed The Elite Force and had already drawn up a counter plan to prevent there plan from succeeding. Upon arrival the Elite Force was ambushed by other side agents but quickly defeated them . Meeting up with Agent Parkmen a family friend with the everyday cover of a cop whom told them of the situation. They then go over the most effective plan and decided on storming the first hallway of the mall together then after clearing out the courtyard splitting up to clear out the remaining three hallways. During this mission Abby Martin ambushed the group in the west hallway whilst Erica ambushed the group in the east hallway attempting to turn them against the path of good and making them join the other side. Unbeknownst to them there where two other Sound Benders one in the west group and one in the east group which had devices similar to Erica and Abby's. The two made them return to there leader and claim defeat. Angered by his wife and daughters failure Anna reiterated that the Elite Force are not idiots and informed him of The Everson Twins capabilities. When the Elite Force arrived at the JcPenny's store where the had made a temporary base but not before Sati an Exile program from The Matrix erased any and all data on the enemies laptop and erased the memory of what that data contained. The Battle The Elite Force made there way to the pseudo-base for the other side where the head rhythmically clapped in a sarcastic manner applauding them on there ability to make it there. Richard Martin the head of The Other Side revealed that he was a Demonic Element a supernatural being with the ability to manipulate Demonic Elements such as Demonic Lightning. A battle ensues resulting in Richard being ultimately defeated. The Aftermath After the battle was done the captured other side agents where taking to The Elite Forces plane as well as Erica and Abby who where unable to escape in time after being blasted with both Demonic Elements and Sound Waves by Jacqueline Hamilton. Category:Conflict